Tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos.
by Member Unknow
Summary: Matt descubre que es tan angustiante estar esperando la llamada telefonica de la persona amada. Basado en una experiencia personal, por favor, dejen review.


Me reservo los comentarios para el final.  
  
TAN CERCA AUNQUE ESTES TAN LEJOS.  
A varios cientos de kilómetros,  
Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
Y siento como un cambio armónico  
O al componer una canción en mi interior.  
  
  
Si que es angustiante tener que estar aqui, aun lado del aparato telefonico, esperando esta llamada tan esperada (babas yo).  
Ella, esta tan lejos de mi, no la puedo ver, no la puedo abrazar ni nada de eso, solo me conformo con escuchar su linda voz, no importa en que lugar del mundo se encuentre, mientras escuche su voz todo estara bien.  
  
  
Se que seguir no suena lógico  
Pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
Y en éste encuentro telefónico,  
He recordado que estóy loco por ti.  
  
  
Me vuelvo loco de solo pensar que no llamara, me preocupa el hecho de que no lo haga, creo que ya es hora de que me valla acostumbrando a esperar, los minutos parecen horas y las horas dias, oh Dios, por que se tuvo que ir tan lejos, porque, ¿a que hora llamaras amor mio? A que hora...  
  
  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,   
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos...MMMM...UOH...  
  
  
Pero... es una suerte que existan este tipo de artefactos, ya que gracias a el, podemos charlar, pero no logro entender como es que aun no llamas, estoy esperando, ya no puedo soportar un minuto mas sin escuchar tu voz, es tan desesperante. No puedo, ni lograre entender porque es asi la vida, porque, estar tan lejos de la persona que amas... Esta sonando el telefono:  
  
¿?: "Hola"  
  
Matt: "Hola"  
  
¿?: "Como has estado"  
  
Matt: "Triste, pero ahora ya estoy bien, tan solo con escuchar tu voz me siento feliz"  
  
¿?: "Hay amor, siempre dices lo mismo"  
  
Matt: "Te amo"  
  
¿?:"Y yo a ti".  
..........................  
  
  
  
A varios cientos de kilómetros  
Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
En cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
se quedará pensando mi corazón.  
  
  
Matt: "Entonces, ¿cuando llegaras?"  
  
¿?: "No lo se amor, pero cuando esto termine, ten por seguro que te llamare para que seas el primero en saberlo"  
  
Matt: "Ya no puedo esperar mas"...  
  
¿?: "Creo que... ha llegado el momento"  
  
Matt: "No por favor, todavia no, solo cinco minutos mas"  
  
¿?: "Mi amor, sabes que no se puede, no te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien, te lo prometo, no te preocupes"  
  
Matt: "Te amo, y lo sabes ¿verdad?"  
  
¿?: "Claro que lo se"  
  
Matt: "¿Entonces?"  
  
¿?: "Adios Matt"  
  
Matt: "Adios Sora"  
..................  
  
Cuelgo sin querer hacerlo, no puede ser, otra vez lo mismo, porque siempre se interpone el tiempo entre los dos, ¿de verdad estara bien?, ¿de verdad va a regresar muy pronto?, esta tortura no me deja en paz.  
  
  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,   
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estes tan...... lejos.   
  
  
Solo tengo que esperar a que llegue ese dia, ese dia en que volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo, abrazarnos y demostrarnos el amor que nos sentimos y demostrate todo lo que significas para mi.  
  
  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,   
Que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
Tan cerca aunque estes..UUH..tan lejos.  
  
Matt y Sin Bandera: "Tan lejos"  
  
........................................................... F I N....................................................................  
  
COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:  
Hola nuevamente, esta vez les mostre algo de mi inspiracion y basado en una experiencia personal, bueno, no todo lo redactado tiene que ver con lo mio, pero en parte si, de verdad que es algo terrible, para mi, estar sentada frente al aparato llamado "computadora" esperando a esa persona que me hace pedacitos el corazon. Total, claro que tenia que ser Sorato, ya que ultimamante no he visto Sorato, esta algo corto ah, aqui, en este fic, Matt se encuentra en la sala junto al telefono, esperando la llamada de su gran amor, Sora, o sease YOP. Al fondo, con una tenue opaca luz amarilla, se encuentra el duo mexi-argentino Sin Bandera, cantando su mas grande exito, Kilometros, asi mientras Matt habla sobre su angustia, ellos lo observan, y cuando ellos cantan, Matt solo se limita a observar el maldito telefono, al final, cuando dicen "Tan lejos" esa partecita la cantan los tres, eso se me hace muy lindo y hermoso (ojos de borreguito tierno).   
Bueno, creo que ya los aburri con tanto choro, solo espero que les haya gustado este fic, si les gusto o no, dejen r/r, por favor, para que asi, me dejen sus sugerencias o lo que sea, para que asi, mejore mi escritura, y para que asi, deje de estar repitiendo palabras ¡Ando briaga! No me hagan vcaso jijijiji.  
Sin mas ni mas, nos veremos en otra ocasion, saludos a todos, en especial a Mi Koushiro Yamato.  
Arigatou y Jamataashita ;). 


End file.
